starpolfandomcom-20200213-history
Quani Andrews
Overview Like all cyborgs, Quani Andrews has a range of mechanical advantages including night, infrared and ultraviolet vision. She even has a prosthetic arm with built-in stun weaponry and remote access keyboard. The most important component of her cybernetics, however, is her Neurochip without which the rest of her cybernetics will ease to function. Located at the base of her skull and hardwired to her brain and central nervous system, it effects her subconsciousness as well as being controlled by it. Despite the advance features of the chip, it is highly susceptible to electrical interference, especially those of which use high voltages. As one of the StarPol’s electronics officers, Quani is responsible for making sure all the computer systems as well as the androids’ systems at their quarters were in working order - not to mention the cybernetic parts of each cyborg. Highly intelligent and sensitive, Quani isn’t the sort who is going to jump into situations without due thought. She prefers to weight the pros and cons of an incident before making her decision. In the case of an emergency, however, she likely to wait until at least three other people have gone ahead of her before making the jump. That way if something goes wrong, she knows she wouldn’t be the only one in trouble. Pre-StarPol Quani Andrews and Tyna Gray had trained together in the Japanese martial arts for nearly ten years. She was born and bred in Astrea, Region 4. Three years ago, she had been involved in a high-speed skychase. The car she was driving had lost control and the vehicle smashed into the side of a building. Her partner was killed instantly. She would have lost her life too, if it hadn’t been for a senior electronics medical team. Quani lost right left arm and her sight as a result of the accident. Fortunately, the medical team was able to replaced her missing body parts with cybernetic substitutes and Quani was back at work within six months. Medical Like all cyborgs, Quani has a range of mechanical advantages including night, infra-red and ultraviolet vision. She even has a prosthetic arm with built-in stun weaponry and remote access keyboard. The most important component of her cybernetics, however, is her Neurochip without which the rest of her cybernetics will ease to function. Located at the base of her skull and hardwired to her brain and central nervous system, it effects her subconsciousness as well as being controlled by it. Despite the advance features of the chip, it is highly susceptible to electrical interference, especially those of which use high voltages. It has been well-documented in Quani’s medical notes that any deactivation or removal of the chip will lead to the inactivity of brainwaves and spinal synapses, despite the continual functionings of her vital organs and will render her brain dead. The deactivation of the chip can be reset by pressing a small button in a hole at the apex of her spinal cord. This sends a minute electrical signal to her brain and central nervous system, reactivating their functionings The worst thing that can happen to Quani is the failure of her Neurochip so it’s not surprising that she’s terrified of EMPs. In the event of the deactivation and removal or the chip, vital organs will only continue to function after 24 hours without sustainable nutrition to the body. Once the 24-hour mark passes it will cause in involuntary twitching of the body muscles, indicating the gradual failure of vital organs. External Links *Detective Corporal Quani Andrews Category:Characters